


Blowjobs Don’t Pay For Food

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Crossover, Enjolras is Graverobber, F/M, Grantaire is Amber Sweet, I Tried, M/M, kink meme fill, les mis kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know about the title I might change it later on, titles are so hard.</p><p>A fill from the Les Mis Kink Meme, round 4 page 6:<br/>Enjolras is the Graverobber, Grantaire is Amber Sweet from Repo! The Genetic Opera. Yes I did another one, it's been fun.</p><p>In which we learn the names of Grantaire’s bodyguards, Enjolras won’t admit he finds Grantaire all kinds of sexy and Musichetta wants that cute addict in the back of the alley and that cute SurGENE to warm her body and her bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowjobs Don’t Pay For Food

He had been walking back from a visit to one of the Zydrate rehab clinics to see how his favourite addicts were doing, they had a new one, a skinny bald headed guy, he had a pretty bad cut on his arm that looked infected and he was told he had contracted something from a dirty vial from a bad batch a few weeks back after he had only been using for a month.

Poor guy had no luck; he probably wouldn’t live to see the next winter.

“Down here darlings” Enjolras looked up to see Grantaire walking towards him, his bodyguards who names were Combeferre and Musichetta, they didn’t look like anything to be scared of but he knew that was why Grantaire was given them as his baby-sitters, they could snap your neck as easily as if it were a twig.

They were standing there in their normal leather get ups and Musichetta’s hair was bright pink today and was that new breasts? 

Why did GENEco have a fetish for leather?

They were watching him and their charge, it’s a pity this alley was a dead end or he would have left a long time ago.

“What do you want Grantaire, I have places to be” Enjolras said he knew the rehab would let out soon and then he’d be able to get away, Grantaire never let them see him in person for long, something about keeping his fans always guessing. 

Enjolras didn’t know, he never listened.

“I’ve come for a hit…you want me you just don’t know, you are pleased I’m here deep down I know it, you just don’t want to admit” he said ripping a GENEco poster off the wall and playing with it in his hands, he never did like idle hands. 

Idle hands meant he had time that could be better spent getting a hit of Zydrate or fucking someone, or both if he was lucky.

“Just like I’m pleased you and your siblings of Satan are here to keep me and the rest of Paris entertained and keep us on our toes. Who’s going to get reprocessed today? Who’s your brother Bahorel going to kill tonight? Is Courfeyrac going to keep fucking that GENEtern? It’s our very own Soap Opera! The best thing is anyone of us could die, oh my how will it end?”

Grantaire laughed, rolled the paper up and started to twirl it in his hands “you would be lost without me…my where would you get your next-“ Enjolras cut him off.

“-I would live a happy life without you…you keep stealing what my other customers pay for” he said, his was leaning against an old mail box casually as if he belonged in that alley.

“Come on Enjolras you don’t need to make me pay…don’t I give you enough already” Grantaire asked with a grin, Enjolras looked to the bodyguards their guns were loaded and the safety was off, why did he feel as if they got off on this as much as Grantaire did.

“Everyone pays me Grantaire…how else am I going to live? Blowjobs don’t pay for food no matter how much you wish it was true” he said crossing his arms over his chest his eyes narrowing as he looked at the man in front of him, the leather pants looked almost painted on him. W

Holy fuck was that a collar or a fashion statement, either way it was hot.

Oh how that did things to Enjolras. 

Of course he wouldn’t let Grantaire know that, the bastard was too smug and full of himself already but fuck he had a good body and didn’t the leather just make it better.

“I was thinking on talking to that sweet little GENtern my darling brother has been fucking, John or Jean or Jehan or something I didn’t really care to listen, and seeing if he would like to get a hair transplant, Z does wonders to dull the pain and he’d really benefit from a good hit, he’d suite long hair…it’d give Courf something to pull. I know how much he likes that in his fucks, pull able hair.” 

Grantaire thrust the paper out towards Enjolras who snatched it from his hands, they were in leather fingerless gloves today his finger nails painted black and sparkling with blue as the light hit them from different angles, he loved to be as flashy as the rest of the GENEco bunch in his own little ways.

Well fuck if that didn’t make Enjolras heart beat a little faster, fuck if he wasn’t attracted to this asshole. 

Fuck. 

Time to think of something else or Enjolras knew he’d let Grantaire blow him then and there and he’d be out more Zydrate and be needing even more money from that beautiful Heir of GENEco, bastard.

“Father dearest signed me up for a new stint in a Zydrate rehab clinic…he thinks I’m actually going to go” he was telling Enjolras anything and everything about nothing and everything from the latest Repo victim to his family’s dirty deeds to his father trying to guilt him into rehab.

Enjolras unrolled the paper and read it, the top half of it was the address of a new GENEco run rehab somewhere near the ruins of the old Notre Dame Cathedral, that had fallen back in 2014 and the bottom was about Éponine’s new opera playing next week during GeneCo’s Renaissance Fair.

“How is your lovely Opera star Éponine, I heard she was lusting after some lowly GENtern is that true or are your lackeys spreading dirty lies about your own people?” he asked crumpling the paper up in his hand and dropping it at his feet.

“She likes to think she is all that but we all know who runs the show, she’d be nowhere with me” Grantaire raised his hand and gestured for his guards to leave them, they wouldn’t and they never did but he still tried, they just readjusted their holds on their guns, their eyes hidden by their black sunglasses.

He dropped to his knees in front of Enjolras and reached for the zipper on his jeans, Enjolras slapped his hand away “I said no, pay me money Grantaire” Grantaire sighed, giving Enjolras his best puppy dog pout.

“Are you sure I still have to pay you in money? I have a great new technique just ask Combeferre” he said pointing behind him with a grin as he looked up at Enjolras “I still need my money you’re not going to get anymore Z off me until I see money” Enjolras said pushing Grantaire away from him, he fell back onto his ass his legs sprawled out in front of him.

“Fine…guess I just have to find my own Z then” Grantaire said slowly hauling himself off the ground as the doors at the far end of the alley opened and voices flooded the small space, their voices carrying.

“Mm guess I should leave you to your adoring fans” Enjolras said as he side stepped Grantaire and walked passed Combeferre and Musichetta, Combeferre took hold of his upper arm and stopped him.

“Nah let him go…fine if I bring you a quarter of what I owe you, a man has his limits after all, will that make do and please your pretty face my Zydrate bringing angel?” Grantaire asked. 

The other addicts had hung back after seeing the guns; even in a Z induced high you knew to stay away from a gun wielding GENEco worker.

Enjolras nodded “Bring the next quarter soon after that and keep that up until I’m paid in full…yes ok it’s a deal…you can let me go now you’re really not my style thanks” he said with a grin as he pulled away from Combeferre’s hold, Musichetta never batted an eye at that exchange.

She was watching the addicts down the alley when her eyes lit up she smiled before forcing the smile away and fixing her hold on her gun, she pushed her leather clad breasts out a bit more and sighed, the addicts and the one she was looking at weren’t coming any closer.

They never did. 

He never did. 

But she knew he watched her from afar as much as she watched him when they were in the same alley together, shit looking after Grantaire did have its benefits after all and not just the one where he warmed her bed and her body at night.

Oh well she would just have to go back to that SurGEN and see if she couldn’t get him to put his mouth to good use, she may have Grantaire late at night when he wasn’t off doing someone or something else. 

That was his way of thanking her and Combeferre because she’s heard them going at it like rabbits and she’s been with them some of the time because Grantaire sure had his kinks, for looking the other way and not telling his father about all his ‘you shouldn’t be doing that’ acts.

But she would rather have that cute bald addict or that cute SurGEN, or both of them at once. 

Hey if Courfeyrac or Grantaire can have two or more in their bed at once then why couldn’t she.

The cute SurGEN was the one who gave her these wonderful new breasts; she’d love to see what he could do in her bed. 

She knew she had time to think of a way to make him give in, they’d be leaving this alley any minute now and the cute bald headed guy would be pushed from her mind soon enough, until they met again in some other alley in some part of Paris.

Grantaire watched Enjolras go then let Combeferre and Musichetta take his arms “alright home it is. Let’s go and see what Courfeyrac, Bahorel and father have got themselves into now…hey do you think I could get Éponine to get me some Z?” he asked as they left the alley, the addicts waiting until they had turned the corner and then slowly made their way up to the mouth of it, checking they were truly gone before going their separate ways.

They all knew they’d meet again at the next rehab meeting, there was always a meeting happing somewhere in Paris all day, after all Paris was fun of Zydrate and its users and they always needed a place to go to make it look like they were helping each other stop, when in all fact they were just meeting for the hell of it, the shelter, and the free food.

Zydrate was their lives. You don’t give up your life unless you have something better waiting for you, and most if not all of them didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> This only started after I did a prompt from the kink meme, A Gravrobber’s Musing, and it’s turned into this. I’m having a lot of fun with this, I think I want to do a series, but we’ll just see how that plays out.


End file.
